


Wolves Ain't Shit

by cekirdek



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is right to flip out for once, But I wouldn't really blame Kagami for all that either, His poor head just stops working the right way sometimes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cekirdek/pseuds/cekirdek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is terrified by Kagami's recent actions, thinking that he's finally going to put an end to their rather new relationship. What he doesn't know is the reason behind all of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo. I'm aware I still am too new to this writing thing and still don't have a solid way to write, so I kind of feel like I'm butchering all the ideas by writing them myself. But hey, who cares? It should get better at some point. Also thanks for reading <3

It had been two weeks since Aomine last saw Kagami. Their relationship was still kind of new, and Aomine was trying his best to be careful with it to keep it nice and peaceful, but the way he was being downright ignored by the other recently wasn’t helping his very troubled mind.

Especially at nights he would get so anxious he would call everyone that he had around just to get a small tip, hell, anything would count. He saw no boundaries when the issue was with Kagami. And it was especially hard for him when the said boy refused to say a word about this recently bloomed antic of his. 

As he heard from Kuroko, he was going straight home without even stopping for Maji like he did most of the time. Whenever he was asked what was wrong, he was always answering with ‘I’m tired’s or ‘nothing in particular’s and leaving it at that, which was nothing normal for a guy who was always loud and plain. One day when the smaller boy found himself a way to his house and stayed as a guest he saw that the fridge was almost empty as well. With the empty pizza boxes lying in the corner he figured that he wasn’t even going to grocery shopping.

As his daily state, he always appeared on edge, especially when they were outside walking or so. He refused to join evening practices with ridiculous excuses and one night Kuroko even saw him hailing a cab behind the school instead of walking to the station like he always did. Which left the two minds, Aomine and Kuroko, many thoughts. Kuroko’s main thought was that Kagami was worried because of the upcoming exams and was locking himself in to study as much as he could and he refused to tell anyone because he was shy. Aomine, though, thought of it differently. The probabilities were too many, but the one he was worrying about right now was that him having another lover. Kuroko tried to assure him that whatever it was that wasn’t it, but he never listened genuinely. Yet, he couldn’t find enough courage to face him for it either. They were at just the beginning of all of it and it was the most proper time to quit if it wasn’t going to work. If was the case, Aomine rejected to face it.

Him and Kuroko were on their way to Maji, as they did for the whole week, to discuss the issue once again. It was more likely a session to calm Aomine down than actually discuss and find a solution for the issue, but neither said a word about it. Aomine didn’t talk much anyway, it was mostly Kuroko that had a word.

As Aomine was on his tenth burger and Kuroko was on 2nd shake, the phone rang. It didn’t make Aomine stop from stuffing his face with burgers, but when he heard the word Takao, his ears were pricked up. As he knew, the two held no friendship or anything that was similar. So what business could he have with Kuroko?

“..I see. What did you need Aomine-kun’s number for?.. Oh. Please elaborate. I’m interested in the issue as well... I’ll let Aomine-kun know about it, please continue.”

“Oi, Tetsu-” Aomine tried but was shushed with a raised finger. Though then Kuroko gestured him to come close and listen what the other had to say as well, which he immediately complied. He got up and sat beside his friend and leaned closer to the speaker.

“..Shin-chan had told me about him acting weird and all, and when I saw him in the store I just couldn’t let it go and ask myself what was the deal, you know? Anyway, he looked like he had to be somewhere soon and first just dodged the question, but you know me. I found a way around it. Hehehe.”

“..Please continue.”

“Alright, well, after we talked for a while we went and sat behind the windows, and he told me that he’d been avoiding being outside for a while, especially when it was dark. Then um, ahem, then I asked why and- pfft hahahahaha god it’s too funny!”

“Takao-kun.”

“Alright alright! He- uh, he said that he recently saw in the news that a pack of wolves escaped the zoo and had been wandering around in Tokyo. And since he didn’t wanna be eaten by them he- pfft hahahahahahaha my stomach hurts!”

“I see. Thanks for the information, Takao-kun.”

With that, Kuroko hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

“What, seriously?” Aomine harshly whispered to Kuroko and sighed, though a few seconds later the words settled in his mind and he released a relaxed sigh, only to get angry later.

“How does he not let me know?! God, I was dying here worrying about some ridiculous shit!”

“Aomine-kun, please calm dow-”

“I’ll fuckin’ show him! You just wait.”

“He obviously didn’t want you to get hurt. Pleas-” Kuroko was shut up with his friend’s sudden move, but didn’t try to stop him. There was not much he could do, anyway, he figured.

\--

Aomine didn’t waste a second to get to Kagami’s apartment, not even feeling the ache that pulsed through his legs from running for so long. He didn’t know what to feel, or what he felt at that moment, when the only thing he wanted was to see Kagami as soon as possible. What he would do when he got to he didn’t know.

Once he was by the other’s door, he practically threw himself onto it to later keep going with vicious bangs. It wasn’t only a few seconds later that it was swung open, to reveal a very pissed Kagami.

“Are you trying to bring the door down, you idi-” Kagami started but shut himself up mid-sentence with the glare he received from his boyfriend. An even more pissed one than he had.

Aomine didn’t say a word as he passed by his boyfriend and entered his home, not waiting for him to close the door before having a word.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was?! You-You decided to not see me anymore because of a fucking zoo breakdown?! What were you fuckin’ thinking?! Just wh-what, huh? And just what was I supposed to do when you basically ran way from me, huh? And you- you-” he stuttered over his words near the end of the sentence he couldn’t even finish and quickly wiped his already damp nose with his arm. He didn’t care what his considerably new boyfriend would think about it, just like he didn’t care about basically crying at the moment right in front of him.

Kagami was simply perplexed and couldn’t find the courage to move forward and hug his boyfriend or anything that’d sooth him down. He didn’t even trust his own voice at this point, but he tried.

“Um, Da— Aomine, hey, please just sit down and.. and we can talk, oka-”

“Y-You could at least let me know! You d-didn’t call, you didn’t text, y-you didn’t answer me either. You p-piece of shit, you made me cry, too! Y-You suck, Kagami!!”

“H-Hey, no. W-Wait, Ao-”

“Fuck you, Kagami! Y-You even calling me Aomine, were you planning to b-break up with me through that stupid pack of wolves bullshit or what?!”

“What?! N-No, I-”

“Shut the fuck up! I’m going h-home!” And that was the last thing he spat to his very much stunned and obviously now troubled boyfriend before taking his leave back through the open door. Though as he walked away from the apartment and let his mind settle he started regretting it awfully. That was not what he came to do, he didn’t have anything in mind but that surely wasn’t it. He didn’t know what sparked it, truly. He just couldn’t stop himself when he was welcomed with Kagami’s idiotic face that he just then realized that he missed too much. Kagami was cruel and stupid to do this to him, but he, without a doubt, was stupid to make it even worse. 

He would have to fix it soon. Before the thoughts in his head ate him entirely, or Kuroko killed him before that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine (and Kuroko, maybe) on how to fix the two's distressed relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long while. yes. I won't slack off like this again, hopefully :D It was just a bit weird, like I wasn't able to add more than 3 sentences to the new chapter in a day and when you let time get between your writing sessions the storyline becomes pretty unstable, you know. So, yeah. I will try and be more productive

Tetsu(18:13): Kagami-kun started crying in the middle of the class today, I don’t know if that matters to you.  
Tetsu(18:14): He didn’t stay for the practice, either.  
Tetsu(18:14): I hope you’re planning to do something about it, Aomine-kun.  
-  
When it was already tough enough for Aomine to come up with a valid apology to Kagami, for pretty much screwing everything up, Kuroko’s wave of disheartening texts weren’t really helping him. He was hoping that his friend was exaggerating, hopelessly hoping, as he knew too well it could be true. Something about Kagami that he found out in the weeks of them being together.

Kagami was surprisingly sentimental, which could be funny or cute or whatever else to an outsider. But to Aomine, it certainly wasn’t. Yes, he was that guy who’d tease anyone with whatever he could catch, but he promised he wouldn’t do it to Kagami. The main reason was Momoi, and Kuroko, facing him about not pushing Kagami around and other things, but it did its thing on Aomine’s head and convinced him to actually be careful on the subject when he actually saw Kagami crying.

That time it was his fault, too.

They were both dead drunk, but the memory of his boyfriend with his entire face red, his shoulders shaking as he tried to snuggle closer to the side of the couch to get away from him was as vivid as their first meeting. And, ironically, it was the only thing he could remember of that day, which was their supposedly first night together also. Wasn’t he horrible?

As he heard from Kuroko, after that day the entire Seirin basketball team turned fully against him and Kagami being together, which was another blast, for he was sure they were ecstatic with the latest news. And they wouldn’t mind getting into Kagami’s blood and turn him fully against him if they had to.

They were all demons, Aomine knew. From that glasses captain to that short coach of them, all of them. And especially that center, Kiyoshi Teppei. Nice looking bastard he was, getting all touchy feely with his oblivious Kagami, he was the worst of all. Aomine wouldn’t mind fucking him up if he wasn’t a gentleman and didn’t respect injured people. But wasn’t that dude asking for some beating, seriously? He was the one claiming that he, Aomine Daiki, wasn’t good for Kagami, that he was making him upset more than happy yada yada yada. “Let’s see you do better, asshole.”, Aomine would like to say, then immediately regret right when he realized that it meant Kagami actually going out with the giant bastard.

With all this and that, Aomine could say he had little to no allies on the matter. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if Kuroko was on his side anymore. With all those texts and hurtful things that he says whenever they meet up, like he needed any more discouragement. He said he would fix, not only to show Kuroko and Seirin who’s boss but also to show Kagami that he was just the right person for him. he would.

If only he knew how.

\--

“Well, serves that idiot right for not listening to us in the first place.”

“Hyuuga, don’t be mean to Kagami, he’s already hurt.”

“Captain, please listen--”

“No, Kuroko. Aomine may be your friend, but an asshole is an asshole and he’s not gonna see any help from us to make up for his goddamn stupidity. That’s what he gets for messing with Seirin’s ace. And for Kagami, the sooner he got rid of that bastard the better, let’s just hope he doesn’t have to deal with him ever again.”

“But Kagami-kun didn’t take it any good himself, he’s even skipping practice now.”

“Well then it’s your job to drag his stupid ass back here whenever he tries that, isn’t it??”

“He has a point, Kuroko. Kagami only got more and more upset since he first got involved with Aomine. We can’t help it when they just don’t seem to go together, can we?”

“Go, bring Kagami back here and this is the last time we discuss this, Kuroko. Clear?”

“...Yes.”

\--

As Aomine lied down on the rooftop, unable to fall asleep like how it was since their fight, his phone rang. He grunted before accepting the call and bringing the phone to his ear only to be welcomed by, well, silence. For a few seconds, that is.

“..Aomine?”

Midorima? That was rare. “Yeah, what is it, Midorima?”

“I’ve heard that you broke up with Kagami.”

“..What?” Aomine unconsciously stood up, already getting dizzy with the heat of the thought that Kagami was actually telling people that.

“..Something wrong?”

“W-Wait wait wait. Who told you this? Tetsu?”

“Kagami said you were mad and you didn’t talk to him, hence didn’t probably want him by your side and--”

“What?! Where did you even see Kagami?”

“Takao calls him to join whenever we are to go somewhere. Which is why I called you in the first place.”

Aomine was getting confused. Kagami, who was too freaked out to leave the damn house was going out to hang around with Midorima? What was that supposed to mean?

“Takao drags him along, though, to be exact. He’s not that happy about this… arrangement either.”

“I- What did you need, again?” Aomine asked, trying too hard for his voice to not crack as he spoke.

“Aren’t you supposed to do something about this?”

That one almost got Aomine stunned. Everything on earth was coming at him with the same thing he felt like, not letting him even breathe. He was well aware he fucked up, and he was trying to sort things out in his own way, so why did they still bother? At that moment the more Midorima talked the more Aomine hated himself and failed to even come up with a good response to things the other was throwing at him. 

“Aomine?”

“What?”

“Are you listening?”

“No, sorry. Stopped listening after “you should..”.”

“Well, then. If--” With that Midorima went silent.

“..What is it?” Aomine asked but couldn’t get anything other than muffled noises. That bastard Midorima was up to something, he knew.

“Oi, Midorima! I’m hanging up if you’re not gonna talk!”

“Hello?”

“..Taiga?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is pretty insufficient, but I couldn't go any further for it would fall apart if it was too long, I feel like. At least that's what happens with my writing :') Well, anyway, hope you enjoy it nonetheless, and hope you didn't forget about this story completely :D

**Author's Note:**

> By the way this work will only take 2 or 3 chapters. So yeah. 
> 
> Also this is my [tumblr](http://drabblesetc.tumblr.com) if you're interested in seeing the same drabbles with a green background. Lots of love <3


End file.
